


My Chemical High school

by Neofungus



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Art, F/M, High School, Teacher Gerard Way
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neofungus/pseuds/Neofungus
Summary: my chemical romance se dio un tiempo de los escenarios y durante tres años de hiatus fundaron un colegio para jóvenes y adolescentes donde tienen libertades de expresión tanto creativas como de su propia personalidad
Relationships: Gerard Way/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. where the hell is iero

13 de septiembre del presente año,otra mañana más en el instituto "My Chemical High School",a pesar del ambiente frío y algo depresivo aún se tenían unas fuertes ganas de ir al colegio.

"My Chemical High School" es un centro de estudios para chicos de preparatoria y universidad,los estudiantes de preparatoria deben usar uniforme de acuerdo a cada era de la famosa banda "My Chemical Romance" quienes aparte de estrellas de rock,son fundadores y directores de acuerdo al área.

Los alumnos de preparatoria como antes mencionado,deben usar de uniforme un vestuario idéntico al que se habrá usado en dichos álbumes.Para los jóvenes de primer año cuyo álbum escogido fue Three Cheers for sweet Revenge,deben llevar camisa de manga larga,saco no tan grueso,pantalón y zapatos o tenis de color negro y corbata roja,no sin olvidar el distintivo maquillaje.

Para los estudiantes de segundo año,al ser de la era the black parade su uniforme es un elegante traje negro con detalles plateados y de ellos ya depende si se maquillan o no a lo cual no están obligados.Y para jóvenes de último año al ser la época Danger Days,ellos ya pueden elegir si llevan el uniforme como tal o no.

Para la universidad,ellos ya son libres de cualquier tipo de uniforme y van vestidos de acuerdo a su personalidad o forma de ser.

Y quitando todo esto hoy será otro pase de lista en el grupo de tercer año del instituto llevado a cabo por el subdirector mikey Way.

—Buenos días jóvenes,lamento el retraso pero ya saben,no es fácil ser subdirector aparte de el señor Toro,bueno empecemos.

Durante el pase de lista los estudiantes levantaban su mano y cuando escuchaban su nombre respondían presente pero al llegar a él número 17 nadie contestó.

—_____ Iero — nadie contestó-señorita Iero.

Mikey levantó su vista hacia donde debería estar la joven pero no había nadie.

— Dónde diablos está Iero,se supone que nunca falta — replicó el,mikey podría ser una persona buena onda,pero cuando lo conoces más profundo,el saca las garras.

— umm,señor Way.

Un chico levantó la mano logrando capturar la atención de Mikey.

— qué sucede? — preguntó el.

— Vera,mi compañera no pudo venir por que se enfermó.

— que extraño,del tiempo que conozco a ______ nunca me llego la notificación de que se sintiera mal.

Pero si que estaba mal,a un par de calles del instituto el cual está en New Jersey,en una casa muy bonita de dos pisos que se veía lujosa,había una chica de 18 casi llorando por la mísera gripe que le había dado.

—Te dije que no jugaran a la guerra de agua,pero tu y miles son unos necios,uno por que todavía es pequeño y quizás lo pueda entender,pero tu ______,que en unos meses cumples diecinueve

— Frank si me vas a recriminar mis malas decisiones mejor ahorratelo,mi cuerpo en este momento es noventa por ciento de gérmenes y el resto solo es simple sangre,agua,huesos y articulaciones.

El Joven hombre tatuado casi de pies a cabeza decidió dejar la conversación hasta ahí y ayudar a su hermana menor a tomar la medicina.

— con cuidado para que no te ahogues-el joven de ojos avellanas inclinó un poco el vaso de agua para que así la menor tomará el líquido-el doctor dijo que posiblemente dure una semana nada más,ya llevas tres días.

— pero cómo es que miles no se puso como yo — replicó la menor cual si fuera una niña.

— no lo sé,quizás por que entro y se cambió de ropa rápido y no se quedo tres horas afuera jugando con su teléfono.

Frank podía ser molesto,pero cuando le echaba en cara a _______ sus errores era imparable.

— si si ya entendí,¿vas a ir a la escuela? —preguntó ella.

— no tengo de otra,ya sabes que debo ir,soy la mano derecha del director y de paso debo llevar a miles a la escuela.

— no me dejes sola frankie-la joven hizo ojos de cachorrito esperando a que su hermano le dijera que no iría.

Pero estamos hablando de Frank.

— si voy a ir,y mientras yo no esté,tu señorita te quedaras en casa a descansar y a reposar,voy a pedir las tareas de la semana y si te encuentro de pie haciendo cualquier cosa date cuenta que te tendré que castigar porque así me lo pidió papá,ya sabes como es.

La chica achicó sus ojos mirando al tatuado con reproche.

— solo eres mayor que yo por diez años,me tratas como si fueras mi papá.

— me dejaron a cargo de ti,¿si lo recuerdas?, "oh frankie cuida a nuestra pequeña princesa,es tan dulce y tierna",que asco,como puedes aguantar que digan todo eso.

— creeme cuando te acostumbras ya ni siquiera importa.

— bueno,ya me voy,¡miles ven a despedirte de tu tía!

A lo lejos se empezaron a escuchar pequeñas pisadas de un niño corriendo,al aparecer en la puerta el pequeño quien ya tenía puesto el uniforme su escuela "panic At the school" corrió a los brazos de su joven tía.

— tia cuidate mucho,y perdón si te enfermaste por mi culpa,no debí insistir en jugar a mojarnos — miles bajo la mirada triste pero la joven tomó su mentón haciendo que el niño la viera y beso su frente.

— no te preocupes por mi miles voy a estar bien,ahora ve a la escuela y quiero que me hagas un dibujo bonito.

— ¡Te lo prometo tía! — el pequeño de 5 años abrazo a la chica y le beso la mejilla — vamos papi.

— vamos,te veo en la tarde ______.

— si,cuídate y dile a Mikey y a Ray que los extraño.

— claro que les diré,adiós.

_____ miraba como su hermano y su pequeño sobrino desaparecen de la habitación dejándola completamente sola en su habitación.

No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que estaba sola ya que casi siempre lo estaba,ella ocupada con la escuela,Frank estando ocupado con asuntos de la escuela y de la banda mientras que cuidaba a su hijo.

Parecía ser que los hermanos Iero no tenían tiempo para ellos mismos pero es que no les importaba,siempre les habían enseñado a ser independientes porque ser dependiente de alguien es una gran porquería que puede existir en este mundo.

(...)

Poco después de haber dejado a miles en el colegio y despedirse de él con un beso y un abrazo subió a su auto y se dirigió al instituto el cual casi era parecido a Harvard excepto por que este tenía un aspecto un poco más sombrío.

Estacionó su auto y salió de este con su maletín y su celular en mano,caminaba por aquellos caminos con bloques blancos y con arbustos que eran delicadamente cortados para que tuvieran magníficas formas,él hubiera deseado que esta lugar hubiera existido desde hace tiempo ya que hasta el quisiera estudiar aquí.

Cuando llegó a su oficina lo único que hizo al momento fue sentarse en su silla giratoria y suspirar de por fin estar ahí,pero su alivio se desvaneció al escuchar tres golpes en la puerta.

— adelante — dijo el tatuado.

La puerta se abrió y una persona con cabello divertido y único entro.

— Hola frank,como sigue ______.

— Hola Ray,ella está más o menos,todavía tiene algo de Fiebre y escurrimiento de nariz pero todo lo demás está bien.

— Me alegra escuchar eso,pero quería hablar contigo sobre algo.

— claro,que sucede — Frank se acomodó en su asiento y le señaló a Ray que también lo hiciera en uno de los asientos frente a su escritorio,y Ray lo hizo.

— Veras,es sobre cierta persona-la incomodidad y leve angustia se escuchaba y se veía en Ray.

Frank solo suspiro.  
No podía pasar ahora,no justo en este momento.

— Ya le he dicho cientos de veces lo mismo y ni así le pone fin a su problema,Ray el ya es un adulto,Carajo tiene una hija,trabajo,responsabilidades y ¿aún piensa seguir así?,¡No!,esta situación me está cansando.

— lo sé lo sé,Mikey también le ha dicho pero parece que le lavaron el cerebro.

— ¿y sabes porque?,por que parece ser que su problema con las drogas no le fue suficiente para entender que sus estupideces y esa mujer de poco a poco lo están acabando.

— ¿y qué piensas hacer?,siempre está de viaje y rara vez viene aquí.

— no se que haré Ray,El es como mi mejor amigo,pero a veces quiero estrellar su cabeza contra la pared.

— bueno,piensa en algo,Mikey también está siendo afectado por las estupideces de su hermano.

— Es Gerard que esperabas,estamos hablando del tipo que con tan solo dos meses de relación se casó de la nada y nunca me dijo sobre su boda que de hecho no fue una boda como tal pero aún así no me dijo nada,me apuñaló por la espalda.

— ¿y tu crees que a nosotros no?,ni siquiera nos dijo a mi ni a su propio hermano,si te conté sobre eso aquella vez fue por que alguien del equipo me lo comento e incluso hasta me enoje porque pensé que me consideraba su amigo.

— el te considera su amigo,al igual que a mí,pero incluso si hablo pestes sobre el a sus espaldas me siento mal,por que debería haber apoyado su relación con lindsey,pero no lo se,todo se volvió más delicado luego del juicio por la custodia de Bandit.

—Gee ya ni siquiera parecía el,El Gerard que MCR y los Killjoys conocen es aquel chico pelinegro con mejillas regordetas y simpática sonrisa,pero ahora...

— ahora ya ni lo reconozco.

En ese momento solo reinó el silencio,un silencio algo incómodo pero no tanto,fue entonces que ese silencio fue cortado por el sonido de las campana de la primera clase.

— ¿tienes clases? — preguntó Ray.

Frank negó con la cabeza.

— estaré aquí en la oficina arreglando ciertas cosas,y de favor quiero que me notifiques de las tareas del curso de ______,no quiero que sus calificaciones bajen.

— claro,te tendré al tanto,te veo en el almuerzo.

Ray salió de la oficina de Frank y este nuevamente estaba solo,saco su computadora y empezó a checar los horarios de actividades y arreglar los itinerarios para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso.En ese volteo su vista un momento y vio una foto enmarcada de su hijo,Hermana y el.

Era una foto donde habían ido al bosque a atrapar mariposas y miles había tenido la idea de tomarse una foto los tres.

Acariciaba delicadamente aquella foto con ternura y nostalgia,pero todo se fue al demonio como si le hubieran regado encima una cubeta con agua fría al ver del otro lado otra foto pero de él con cierta persona.

No es que el odiara a Gerard,El lo quería y lo apreciaba como un hermano,pero su mejor amigo era muy idiota.

— Gerard si esta vez no actúas como se debe,tendré que mandarte a la mierda.

(...)

_______ estaba en su cama con su laptop en sus piernas mirando vídeos mientras tomaba un té para aliviar el dolor de su garganta,ver vídeos de bandas como GREEN DAY,Sum 41,Queen y Three Days Grace le animaba.

Se topó con uno de los videos musicales de My chemical Romance y era su favorito,Welcome to the black parade y seguido seguía el de Helena.termino de beber su té y le puso play al video de Helena,le encantaba el ritmo y el tono que usaron para la canción,pero lo único que le fastidiaba era una persona.

Si,El famoso Gerard Way.  
No sabe exactamente por qué,pero en el último tiempo el desarrollo una actitud algo molesta,esto se le hizo raro ya que Frank le había contado que Gerard era un simpático chico que le gustaba cantar y Dibujar.

Podía notar la diferencia entre el Gerard de la época Revenge y el Gerard de ahora,son completamente diferentes,antes se veía que hablaba siempre sobre los sentimientos y maneras de que sigas tus sueños,ahora solo es el y ya.

No sabía por qué ella había desarrollado una actitud negativa hacia el pero quizás tenga que ver por las conversaciones algo violentas que su hermano mayor tenía por teléfono seguramente con Gerard,como un chico que básicamente era tan generoso,tímido,algo gordito y simpático se convirtió en lo que es ahora.

Al estar viendo también algunas fotos de la galería de la computadora observo una foto antigua de la banda,era una de las tantas cuando tuvieron un cambio de look,logro Recordar que ella había asistido a esa sesión de fotos cuya ubicación fue en una mansión casi al estilo Harry Potter.

Amaba el estilo de ropa que usaban los chicos,dejando de lado la ideología de que las chicas deben usar faldas,cualquier prenda de color rosa o vestidos,ella dejo todo eso de lado y empezó a usar la misma ropa que Frank y este no se molestó en lo absoluto.

Volviendo con Gerard,se seguía preguntando por que se volvió así,aunque podía decir que quizás fue por la bruja que tenía como esposa,a nadie de la banda le agradaba la relación que Linz y el tenían,a kilómetros se veía que lindsey manipulaba a Gerard y este era tan ciego como para no darse cuenta.

Pero la pregunta era.

¿Por qué a ella le importaba la relación que tenía el director y mejor amigo de su hermano?

Tal vez porque muy en el fondo sentía tristeza por él o quizás alguna otra emoción parecida.

Solo cabría decir que,ella ya quería que su gripe se fuera,extrañaba a sus amigos y extrañaba jugar con Ray para ver quien cortaba flores más rápido,a mikey para observar quien terminaba una ecuación sin equivocarse en un solo número.

Cosas que se echan de menos.

— carajo,maldita gripe ya lárgate.


	2. "Mister way"

Valla grandioso día,podía respirar sin tener que sorber casi los mocos de mi nariz al no poder inhalar aire,me levanté temprano y me fui a bañar con agua tibia,estábamos en septiembre casi en octubre y los aires fríos ya se sentían en Jersey.Rápidamente me metí en la ducha y puse música para no aburrirme,Frank seguramente ya se estaba despertando y miles seguiría dormido todavía,pero no importa.

Termine de ducharme y rápidamente busqué mi uniforme,me sequé y me puse el primer conjunto de ropa interior que tenía,tenía ventajas no tener senos grandes,es más fácil ponerte la ropa y no te duelen cuando corres,me puse la chaqueta de The black parade,un pantalón de mezclilla negro con lineas color plata a los lados y mis convers grises,no me peine mucho ya que mi cabello ya es muy rebelde y no quería batallar hoy.

Tome mi mochila y metí en ella mi carpeta,algunos libros y mi laptop,me la colgué en los hombros y bajé a la cocina a hacerme el desayuno pero mi sorpresa fue que ahí estaba frank cocinando y miles ya estaba bañado y con su uniforme puesto.

—buenos días dormilona,¿se te pegaron las sábanas? — me dijo de manera casi burlona.

—Ha Ha Ha que gracioso eres,buenos días miles.

—buenos días tía ______,¿hoy si vas a ir a la escuela?

—claro que voy a ir,me gusta la escuela pero lo que no me gusta de ella es el director.

—oye yo soy director — Frank se volteó y aún sostenía la espátula en una mano y un sartén con unos huevos revueltos en la otra.

—sabes a quien me refiero,no se como puedes ser su amigo luego de la pelea que tuvieron en un concierto.

Frank no dijo nada por que sabía que lo que le había dicho era verdad,yo no perdonaría a ninguno de mis amigos por una pelea que llegue a los golpes,quizás si fuera verbal lo pasó de largo,pero lo de ellos ya fue físico y eso no se olvida.

El solo suspiro y nos sirvió a mi a miles,cabe decir que Frank era vegano e incluso estaba enseñándole sus mismos modismos a miles,pero yo no me voy a negar a mis deliciosos nutrientes,al menos para que vea que no soy tan mala no como carne durante cierto tiempo,es cruel comer animales pero al menos intento no comerlos siempre.

El desayuno fue tranquilo,más de lo que yo esperaba.

Tome mi plato,mi cuchara y mi vaso y lo puse en el lava trastes y fui corriendo a cepillarme los dientes para volver a bajar las escaleras y darle un beso en la frente a miles y uno en la mejilla a frank.

—te veo en la escuela y recuerda lo que siempre te digo.

—"No te metas al auditorio sin permiso de nadie por que te pueden expulsar"— dije casi imitando el tono de voz de frank a lo cual el río.

—ahora si,ya lárgate te veo en la escuela.

—sisi,nos vemos.

Salí de casa y cerré la puerta tras de mi,me puse mis audífonos y empecé a buscar entre toda mi playlist alguna cancion buena para caminar,encontré la que era mi favorita en mi etapa emo,  
"Blood".

Le di play a la canción y empecé a imaginar un escenario nuevo para mi próxima historieta.

"So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough  
So give them blood, blood, blood  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood"

Cuando blood terminó de reproducirse comencé a escuchar más canciones en los quince minutos de camino que debo tomar,había varias de las que ni me acordaba.

Cuando llegue a la escuela saque la credencial por que sabia que me la iban a pedir,llegué a la entrada y mostré la credencial y los guardias de seguridad me dejaron pasar.  
Camine por aquellos caminos decorados con piedras y azulejos los cuales estaban conectados con los jardines.

Me gustaba este lugar por que a pesar de que digan que es la escuela con el mejor ambiente para alumnos y con menos problemas,la verdad es que estaba llena de gente hipócrita,incluyéndome ya que a veces lo soy.

Estaba buscando con la mirada a dos personas,personas cuya presencia nunca pido pero que me hace falta,me acerque más al área de preparatoria y por fin di con esas dos personas.  
Mis dos mejores amigos.

—¡______!,¡Mira Erick ______ volvió y no se murió!

—al menos no se tatuó como dijo,¿o si lo hiciste?

—tu que crees,claro que no,si lo hubiera hecho Frank me hubiera matado junto con ustedes par de mala influencia.

—pero no me hables así — Marcus puso cara de perrito triste y yo no pude evitar querer abrazarlo en ese momento.

Al ser el más pequeño entre Erick y yo pues lo mimamos un poco.

A Erick lo conocí cuando recién entré a la preparatoria,él ya estaba en tercer año y gracias a que estábamos en el mismo club de arte nos conocimos y nos volvimos buenos amigos,en el caso de marcus,él fue el que nos habló,durante una presentación de los clubes para nuevo ingreso Marcus se nos acercó por que tenía algunas dudas y de ahí empezó una amistad entre los tres.

Cabe decir que Marcus tiene 16,yo dieciocho y erick viente (si básicamente todos compartimos dos años de diferencia con el otro)

—oigan se me ocurrió que después de clases en la hora del almuerzo vayamos al auditorio a cantar algunas canciones,¿que dicen? — comentó Erick.

Marcus saltó de alegría y dijo que sí,pero yo solo podía pensar en la cara de Frank cuando se entere que entre sin permiso otro vez.  
Y de todas formas me daba igual.

— si claro, quiero practicar mi voz.

—¿trajiste tus baquetas?— me preguntó marcus.

Yo supe que responder así que solo me quedé sin expresión alguna.

—No.

—no te preocupes,entonces nos vemos en el auditorio a las dos,¿okay?

— ¡ok!– dijo marcus.

—esta bien,los veo luego.

Me despedí de los chicos y fui hasta mi salón el cual era 3A.  
Llegue al salón y sin hablarle a nadie me senté en mi escritorio el cual tenía stickers y cosas escritas que yo había hecho,tenemos suerte de que dejan que te expreses como sabes.  
Cuando dieron el timbre de la primera clase saqué mi carpeta y empecé a ojearla,saque mis plumas de tintas de colores y cuando alce mi vista en ese momento entró Ray o como yo le suelo decir "Rayito de sol".

—Buenos días chicos,lamento llegar tarde,pero tuve que atender algunos asuntos con el señor Way y bueno,ya saben como puede ser.

Varios reímos por su comentario,hasta que mis oídos casi sangran por el agudo grito de una de mis compañeras.

—¡MIREN POR LA VENTANA,LLEGÓ GERARD!

Todas las chicas corrieron emocionadas hacia la ventana y varias empezaron a gritar y a suspirar,Gerard traía locas a todas las chicas de la escuela,mis compañeros hombres y yo las miramos raro,en especial yo.

— ¡Es tan guapo!

— quisiera que se casara conmigo.

— ojala se divorcie de su esposa para que esté conmigo.

"Si supieran que está en proceso de divorcio se vuelven locas" pensé.

— ¡No,estará conmigo!

Yo solamente desde mi lugar podía pensar una cosa,

"detesto la adolescencia".

Luego de todo el ajetreo que El señor Way hizo en mis compañeras junto con sus hormonas Ray empezó la clase,él nos enseñaba dos materias,Matemáticas y Geografía.

En esta última si era muy buena y en matemáticas también pero ver tantos números me marea.

— muy bien,quien me puede responder lo siguiente,si un cuadrado de 48 cm de perímetro disminuye su lado en 4 cm ¿cuánto mide su lado?.

— 64 cm².

Ray sonrió ante la respuesta de mi compañero Alex.

— muy bien y si queremos determinar el perímetro de un rectángulo cuya área es de 2000m² y su largo es de 20 m.

Yo levanté mi brazo esta vez.

— el perímetro sería igual a 66m.

Varios se quedaron boquiabierta,hasta ray.

— vaya,parece que algunos si estudiaron,bien sigamos con la clase.

Continuamos con Ray en sus dos horas,en la clase de Geografía fue más como una dinámica de juego en donde si te equivocabas de qué país venía cierta tradición te rompían un huevo lleno de confeti en la cabeza.

— bien ahora quiero que me digan de donde viene la tradición de celebrar a las personas que están en la segunda vida y porque se celebra.

Yo levanté mi brazo lo más rápido que pude pero alguien ya me había ganado.

— es el día de muertos,se celebra en México ya que es una tradición proveniente de aquel país y que algunos países también lo celebran pero rara vez pasa,y se celebra para recordar a aquellos seres queridos que nos dejaron.

— ¡maestro eso es trampa!,alana lo sabe por que es mexicana.

— en la guerra y en las dinámicas todo se vale– dijo ella.

Varios nos miramos entre nosotros y luego miramos a Ray.

— así que todo se vale no?

Varios empezamos a reír bajo.

— ¡todos contra todos!

Y así empezó una guerra de huevos con confeti,Ray dejó de lado su semblante de maestro serio y también se unió al juego.  
Entre todo el ajetreo me puse frente a la puerta hasta que vi como alana se acercó a mí queriendo lanzarme un huevo pero yo me agache y luego escuche como se abría la puerta.

— ¡HA no me dio! — vi como todos se habían puesto pálidos,como si hubieran visto a un fantasma — ¿qué pasa acaso vieron a un fantasma o algo así?

Varios movieron su cabeza negando y algunas chicas tenían miradas coquetas.  
Oh no,  
Maldita sea no puede ser.

—______ Voltea pero despacio.

Yo poco a poco me volteé y mejor no lo hubiera hecho.  
Cuando me volteé vi como Gerard me miraba con su semblante serio más una ceja levantada y con la cara llena de confeti a lo cual yo me quería reír pero me contuve,así que para no quedar mal le limpie algo de confeti de la cara.

— lo siento?– porque justo hoy me tenía que pasar esto. 

— ¡Gerard!– Ray se acercó a él con una sonrisa algo forzada por que no sabía cómo manejar la incómoda situación — oye por qué no mejor hablamos en otro lado que no sea aquí,en lo que ustedes muchachos limpian este desastre.

Gerard solo asentía y luego me volvió a mirar,en sus ojos verdes mezclados con azul pude notar como me podía decir "Esto no se me va a olvidar"

Ahora si que estaré en problemas.

(...)

Luego de un rato limpiando y prácticamente con dos horas libres yo me la pase dibujando en mi escritorio y teniendo una conversación con Alex.

—_______ créeme que si no te expulsan por la idiotez que hiciste creo que el señor Way te hará la vida de cuadritos.

— ay por favor solo evite que el huevo me diera a mi,no hay razones para que esté en problemas.

— puede que tengas razón,pero ya sabes como es el señor Gerard,sabes al igual que a ti casi no me agrada.

— escucha pocas personas podrán odiarlo,pero no me vas a negar que todas las chicas de esta escuela babean por estar con el.

— no puedo negar eso,pero por su culpa alana no me hace caso— su semblante ahora se tornó triste– quisiera que las chicas fueran como tu,no te enamoras de un artista o de los integrantes de alguna banda.

Que equivocado estaba el.

— amigo a mi me gusta Patrick stump,es mi crush inalcanzable,pero eso es otra cosa,la mayoría de aquí con solo ver a Gerard se mojan.

— ella tiene razón.

Otro de mis compañeros de nombre Alfred se acercó a nosotros.

— Las chicas no saben lo que quieren,rara vez conozco a chicas que piensan como _______,pero no vamos a negar que Gerard no es atractivo,por favor hay que verlo,piel pálida sin un solo tatuaje,ojos entre azul y verde,una increíble voz,un estilo que hasta yo envidio.

— y como olvidar que ahora paso de cabello color azabache a blanco– comente,quizás me agradaba más el Gerard pelinegro.

—eso es verdad,les apuesto 20 dólares a que próximamente se tiñe de un color más potente.

—apuesto a que Será naranja.

—¡hecho!– estreche mi mano con la de Alex y dábamos por cerrada la apuesta.

Al acabar las horas de clase tome mis cosas y fui a la cafetería a comprar algo para comer lo cual solo fue unas galletas de chocolate y una soda de lata,empecé a tomarme la soda mientras caminaba con cuidado de que nadie me viera entrar al auditorio,recordé que tenía una entrada secreta que yo misma había escondido entre las malezas que crecían en la pared.

Me acerqué sigilosamente y aparte algunas dejando ver una puerta pequeña pero lo suficientemente grande para que yo pasara,me metí y logre entrar al lugar y camine entre el gran camino que estaba en medio de las butacas y me subí al escenario donde Marcus y Erick ya estaban.

— pensé que no vendrías,marcus ya se iba a comer tu sándwich que te aparte.

— si no es de pollo no lo quiero,ya sabes que yo casi no como carne.

— porque crees que casi me rasguña,ten — me lo lanzo y empecé a quitarle el papel y a comer — que canciones van a cantar.

— no lo sé,en lo que pensamos nosotros,por qué no empiezas tú primero.

Yo dejé de masticar el sándwich y miré a Marcus con los brazos alzados en forma de "es enserio"

— estoy comiendo

—oh vamos _______,llevas dos semanas queriendo cantar una canción de the score,aprovecha la oportunidad.

— bien bien lo haré.

Me subí al escenario y dejé mi mochila a un lado y mi sándwich,me quite la chaqueta y me la amarre en la cintura,para mi suerte traía una camisa fresca de color blanco con puntos negros.  
Más plana no me podía ver.  
Encendí el micrófono y empecé a hacer calentamiento para mi garganta.

— ok Erick,quiero que busques la música de fondo de la canción "only one".

— si.

Erick buscó la canción y en cuanto empezó a sonar yo me empecé a preparar.  
Esta canción la amo demasiado.

— "tell me can you see me now,  
While you were busy lost in the crowd,  
I was Busy making myself"

Nada me importaba ahora,solo imaginaba que estaba yo y mis amigos nada más en este mundo.

— "Into someone Free from doubt,  
I was down and Left on the Shelf,  
I wanted a story to tell"

La parte mi favorita se acerca,a la que más le pongo sentimiento siempre.

— "I scream it to the people started calling,singing words that came from all the fallen"

"Down...  
Down...  
Now...  
Now.."

— "IT'S TIME TO BREAKOUT,  
SO EVERYBODY JUST SCREAM OUT,  
I'M THE ONLY ONE"

"I'm the only one..."

— "I'm the only one,no chains,no chains  
Won't me Break Down,AND I CAN FINALLY SEE NOW...  
I'M THE ONLY ONE".

"I'm the only one"...

— "I'm the only one,no chains,no chains  
Won't hold me Down".

Pude escuchar como las puertas del auditorio se abrían pero a mi no me importaba,este era mi momento.

— "tell me how it feels to know,  
I'm not a puppet under control,  
I cut the springs a long time ago,  
I guess that i should thank you though,  
Cause all you was the Fire for my soul,  
And now I'm up here running the show..

Entonces fue en ese momento que el micrófono se apagó y yo intenté encenderlo pero no funcionaba,levante y mi vista y oh vaya.  
Frank me va a matar.

— ¡_______ IERO!,ESTAS EN PROBLEMES.

porque.

— maldita sea– ahora si estaba enojada.

— estarás castigada hasta que tengas treinta.

—como si me importara— tome mis cosas y me baje del escenario y camine hasta donde estaba Frank con Gerard a su lado— te veo en casa Anthony.

Me fui de ahí sin decir otra cosa,estoy harta de que frank se crea mi padre cuando ambos sabemos que no lo es y nunca lo será.

(...)  
estuve como si nada en las siguientes horas de clase y cuando llegó la hora de irme me puse los audífonos y no hablé con nadie,solo le mande mensajes a los chicos diciéndole que los vería mañana y que quizás me conectaría para videollamada en la noche.

A mitad del pasillo choque con alguien pero no vi con quien por que tenía la mirada fija en mi celular y solo logré decir "lo siento" para seguir con mi camino.

Cuando estuve a centímetros de la puerta de mi casa ya podía escuchar los regaños de frank y yo mirándolo sin expresión alguna en el rostro,pero cuando entre en vez de encontrarme con mi hermano molesto me encontré con él luchando con un perrito de raza bulldog.

— ¿umm y ese perro?– pregunté.

— ¡¿no es bonita?!,papá y yo lo adoptamos,es muy bonita– miles sonaba tan feliz,su sueño siempre fue tener un perro y el mío también.

—y que opinas tu de esto Frank,ya tenemos a lois y como a otros cuatro perros adultos – comente

Frank logró quitarse al cachorro de encima de él y me miró mientras se limpiaba la saliva del perro que tenía en la cara.

— bueno,mientras la cuidemos y lo llevemos a hacer ejercicio y estemos pendientes,nos la quedaremos y hay que tener mucho cuidado porque creo esta preñada.

— ¡GRACIAS PAPI/FRANK!– gritamos miles y yo a la vez y corrimos a abrazar a frank.

Espero que se le haya olvidado el castigo o si no me irá muy mal.


End file.
